


Hot Food

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Damn Near Platonic [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Best Friends, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Gaming, Giggling, M/M, Nicknames, Past Relationship(s), Pet Names, Pizza, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Pouting, Sexual Tension, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 03:30:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10608375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: "The pizza is cold."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little flirty one shot. Enjoy guys :3 im taking prompts now!

"Eat it Mark!" Jack squeals, pushing Mark's shoulder to throw him off.  
  
"That's what you'll be doing once i leave you in my dust!" Mark shot back, bumping into jack in retaliation. Jack just laughed, easily knocking Link off the screen.  
  
**GAME OVER**  
  
"Dammit! Luck of the Irish." Mark mumbled as he threw himself back on the couch.  
  
"Awww don't be a sore loser." He pokes Mark's side, making him giggle quietly.  
  
"I'm not, i'm being a passive winner."  
  
Jack rolls his eyes. "T'at doesnt make sense."  
  
Mark only pouts, throwing a couch pillow at Jack.  
  
"Hey! You're not a very good host y'know." Jack says, throwing the pillow back at Mark.  
  
"I'm a wonderful host! You're just a stuffy guest."mark says nonchalantly, smirking at Jack.  
  
"Whatever, are you gonna order pizza or do i need to show you how to do that too?" Jack winks, laughing his ass off at the look Mark gives him as he gets up to reach his phone. He feels a hard smack on his ass and he jumps, hearing Mark's giggles ringing through the house.  
  
"Ow! The fock was that fer???" He squealed, his accent getting thicker in his shock and anger. Mark only shrugged, using one hand to cover his mouth to stop laughing.  
  
"S-sorry," He stifles between giggles. "Did i accidentally get your lucky charms?" He's full on laughing again, his head thrown back in joy. Jack frowns and sits on his pained arse again staring at his host.  
  
"Dammit all Maerk!" He shouts, making Mark laugh even harder, gripping his stomach in gleeful pain.  
  
"Okay, okay, i'm sorry. It just looked so smackable i couldn't stop myself!" Mark guffawed, wiping tears from his eyes. Jack smirked.  
  
"Ah, saw this nice Irish arse and couldn't resist could ye?" He gets on his hands and knees again on the couch and gives his butt a wiggle making Mark push him slightly, still laughing.  
  
"You're insane." Mark states, his breath still ragged from laughing so hard. Jack shrugs, sitting back in his seat properly.  
  
"Maybe. Now, what kinda pizza do you want ya dunce?"  
  
"I don't know, what do you like? Supreme?"  
  
Jack nods, smiling as he puts in their Dominoe's order. They chat a bit when they hear a knock on the door and Mark gets up to answer and pay. Jack nods, relaxing on the couch waiting.  
  
"Oh, hey."  
  
"Hey Mark."  
  
There's a long silence, until he hears the female voice again.  
  
"Listen I..."  
  
"Save it. Just give me my pizza."  
  
"Mark, I-"  
  
"Jenna. Save. It. Okay? I have company and i can't keep him waiting any longer."  
  
"We have to talk about this eventually..."  
  
"Jenna, there's nothing to discuss. We dated, you cheated. What more is there to say?"  
  
Another pregnant silence. Jack decides to go see what the holdup is, coming up behind Mark and slinking his arms around his torso.  
  
"Honey, what's takin' so long?" He says, bright blue eyes looking into the pizza girl's soul. He takes in her appearance. Her black hair is pulled into a ponytail mostly hidden by a ballcap, her skin is a nice caramel color, and her eyes are a striking green that could make any man weak in the knees. His gaze then looks up at a very relieved yet shocked Mark, who smirks slightly at the Irishman's little improv.  
  
"Oh, nothing babe, just grabbing our food."  
  
"Ah, nice to meet you pizza girl, I'm-"  
  
"Jack, yes, i know." She spits, and she looks down at his extended hand in disgust. He pulls it away, bright smile still on his face as his other hand is still around Mark's waist.  
  
"Oh, so you know my Mark?" He beams, looking up at the man in question with amusement. Mark surprisingly puts his arm around Jack's lithe frame, causing the man to blush a bit.  
  
"You could say that. Actually, we used to date. Not too long ago actually." She looks at Mark with her eyebrow raised and he shoots her a dismissive look.  
  
"Ah, well that's always fun! Don't keep him too long, eh? Food'll get cold." He stands on his tip toes, kissing Mark's cheek, not missing the red blush that crosses it, and goes back to the couch, satisfied. Soon, he hears a price being spat at Mark, then a thanks, and the door shutting. He pulls out his phone to look busy, and only looks up when he hears the pizza being sat down on the table. Mark squints his eyes at him, and Jack gazes back with an innocent look. They both bust out into laughter, falling to either side of the couch.  
  
"God okay, okay, i admit it, you're fucking great! How did you know i was in trouble?"  
  
Jack shrugged, laughing still. "Nobody takes 5 minutes to grab a pizza and pay."  
  
They dug into the pizza, and Jack squinted as he took a bite.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mark said, examining Jack for pain or discomfort. Jack smiles at him and chuckles.  
  
  
"The pizza is cold now."  
  
Mark starts laughing again, which makes Jack laugh right along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inbox me prompts if you want guys! Hope you enjoyed this! 10 kudos and ill write another!
> 
> Meanwhile, read Paradise and I Want You To Know We're Okay, my other two Platonic Septiplier fanfics!


End file.
